Pranks and Revenge
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: A harmless prank on Alan becomes a horrible nightmare for William, Ronald, and Grell when Eric turns for revenge.
1. Prank

_This is rated M for violents, Language, and Sex. Read at your own risk~_

_-Kendra_

* * *

><p>Alan lay still on the couch, asleep, Breaking Dawn in hand. Eric gently pried the book from Alan's hand. He'd stopped on page 742, chapter 39. The last chapter. He couldn't believe Alan got this far in a book he just bought a few hours ago. Eric looked over the petite body in front of him, from the brunette hair tipped with a fiery orange, something Eric had gotten in trouble from doing while he was asleep, to his bare feet propped on the arm of the couch. He leaned down and kissed the brunette hair tipped with fiery orange. He stood strait, placing Alan's bookmark in the book. He draped a Florida State Seminoles blanket over Alan's thin body. He tucked the cover under Alan before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

….Meanwhile…

How the hell was he talked into this? Alan Humphries did nothing but help lift some overtime off his shoulders by actually doing his work and others' work (preferably Eric Slingby.) William T. Spears watch through the window, careful not to be seen. He couldn't believe that he was going to break into his employee's home. He sighed. If it weren't for the fact that he and Ronald had a fight then later on made up, William saying, "I'll do anything", he wouldn't be doing this; he'd be at home drinking coffee. His fingers laced through Ronald's, he couldn't do nothing about it..

He watched Eric cover Alan with a blanket and walked off, walking into the bathroom door and shutting it. He listened closely and heard the faint sounds of a shower being turned on.

"Coast is clear. Mr. Slingby is in the shower," William said in his coldest voice, scaring himself a bit.

He let Ronald pull him, Grell pushing him lightly, careful not to piss him off any more than he already is. They reached the front door, Ronald turning it gently and pushing the door open into the dark living room. The sound of the shower running was more noticeable as the entered one by one by one. The gathered around the couch. Grell sat by Alan's head, sitting him up gently.

"Lets get to work," he murmured softly.

Within fifteen minutes they had the sleeping Alan in a dress complete with pantyhose and make-up. The shower turned off and a few seconds later the bathroom door opened, a hint of light creeping into the dark room. Ronald, William, and Grell froze. They retreated backwards quietly out the door unnoticed… so they thought.

Eric smirked in the darkness, talking to no one in particular, "My eyesight may be bad, but not that bad, bastards. His eyes flashed pink, staring at the window, watching the three make a 'great escape.' He flipped on the light, his eyes turning back to his Shinigami eye colour- forest green.

_**So what you think? What the hell is up with Eric, huh? Please Review or else I won't write anymore! Oh and please review Saving Alan, and please don't put good. Tell me what's wrong with it and good stuff like that so I can write more!**_


	2. Kidnapping CoWorkers

_Eric smirked in the darkness, talking to no one in particular, "My eyesight may be bad, but not that bad, bastards. His eyes flashed pink, staring at the window, watching the three make a 'great escape.' He flipped on the light, his eyes turning back to his Shinigami eye colour- forest green._

Oh they were in for one hell of a surprise.

Eric stood in front of the sleeping Ronald and William. Tossing the baseball bat he had in his hand, he konked them both in the head, hard enough to knock them unconscious, but not hard enough to kill them. Picking Grell's limp body off the floor, he threw the three of them over his shoulder.

"Bastards! Break into my house, put Alan in a dress, _a frilly pink dress at that_, get me yelled out, get me kicked out of my own house. Bastards!" he mumbled.

Balancing his three knocked out co-workers, pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. He held a cigarette between his lips while he searched for his lighter. Dammit! He must've left it on the counter before Alan kicked him out. He dropped the unconscious men, Grell groaning when he hit the floor first. Eric stopped, making sure Grell never woke. That would ruin his plan completely. He wondered to the stove in the kitchen. He turned the eye on which made an aggravating ticking sound before it caught alight. He leaned down, lighting his cigarette.

A soft thud distracted Eric, a soft whimper following. One of them was awake! Ah, he knew he should have chosen and aluminum bat. With the bat at his side, his eyes once again changing pink, he marched softly into the bedroom where he'd left them.

_Someone's going to be pissed in the morning, and it damn sure ain't me! _He growled in his head.

He flipped on the lights, and he staggered back at who he saw. Brunette hair slightly tangled, a cross expression on his face, an expression that never changed as he looking into the demonic eyes of his lover. His arms crossed in shear anger, he stepped over Grell, Ronald and William to look Eric in his eyes. Green eyes burned into pink eyes. And even being half demon, Eric was horrified of this little creature that stepped towards him.

"Eric…" Alan growled in a low, warning voice "Don't do this."

Eric blinked rapidly and suddenly, Alan was gone. He glanced down at the cigarette in his mouth. Maybe he should quite these things…

Movement in front of him shook him from his thoughts. Grell moaned as he rolled from under Ronald and William's still unconscious bodies. Eric swung with all his might- he wasn't taking the chance this time- and made a loud thunk noise when the bat and Grell's head connect. Once again, he was knocked out cold again.

_This will be fun!_

_**So what do you think? I just randomly threw Alan into this chapter. Next chapter's gonna contain so love, sex, magic, violence! Yay violence!**_


	3. William

William woke first. He didn't know what happened. All he knew was that his head hurt like hell, and he didn't know where the hell he was. He looked around. It was dark and cold. He ran his hand through his hair. He dug around in his pockets for his phone. Once he found it, he quickly unlocked it, shining dim light around the room. He shined the light over himself. He was covered in blood, and his legs were numb. He was in a room. Wires hung down and sparked everyone in a while. Some of the wall was busted

Something moved in the darkness. William instantly flashed the light towards the movement. It went eerily quiet for a long minute. Suddenly he was thrown across the room, soaring through the sparking wires. He hit the wall with enough force to bust what little wall there was left. He groaned and rolled on to his hands and knees. He looked around nervously, breathing hard.

"Spears!" a deep voice called out.

_That voice is oddly familiar,_ William thought. _What the hell is going on?_

"What the hell is going on," the voice said, "is that you're in hell, or at least you're gonna wish you were."

William looked around for the owner of the voice; he couldn't find the owner. The lights flickered on and off several times, catching a glimpse of a person in front of him. He could distinctly see forest green eyes glow bright pink and blonde hair, accompanying a insanely muscular body. William gasped as he realized the being in front of him was his employee, Eric Slingby. The numbness in his leg finally leaving, he stood, wobbling a bit.

"Mr. Slingby, what is the meaning of this?" William asked, authority ringing in his voice out of habit.

The lights went off for two minutes, and William stood there in the darkness, still waiting for a reply.

_Fool!_ Eric thought angrily. _You should change that tone of yours_!

William could just make out a shape, a shape just about as tall as he was, but…something was off. The thing in front of him was on all fours and a dripping followed by a lapping noise was heard. When the lights flickered on, William found his personal space being invaded. He stared directly into his employee's glowing pink eyes. Fear bubbled inside of his body when he was lifted off the ground by his throat. Eric slammed his boss to the crumbling floor.

"Why the hell did you do it!" Eric demanded. "You got me kicked out of my own house, got me yelled at, cussed out, and hated by him! Why the hell did you do it!" he demanded again.

He left no time for William to answer before he slammed his knee between William's legs. He cried out as Eric's knee grinded against his anatomy. He ripped the perfect white dress shirt off the stiff body he was in control over. His hands roamed down to his pants, yanking his pants and undergarments down.

He slammed William's head against the hard, cracking concrete. He'd have to do this somewhere else. Somewhere that wasn't completely destroyed yet. Somewhere a bit more homey…for now. He dragged William's unconscious body by his leg and gathered his other captives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Change in plans with the whole sex thing. Just violence and language. Sorry.<strong>_


End file.
